<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Problems by WhatispersonalspaceJYP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018407">Family Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP'>WhatispersonalspaceJYP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Gaps, Alzheimer, F/M, Insecurities, M/M, Minor Death Character, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Go around the list of family members of the reader with all kinds of problems, but luckily the reader has Jeongin by their side to make them smile again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on my family, everything between ---- is real-life events. I needed to get it off of my chest as it all becomes too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----<br/> From a young age, you had a pretty normal childhood or that is what it seemed like. You had a small family, mom, dad. grandparents and an aunt and uncle. They were very accepting... for the most part. Your grandmother had died at the age of 60, while you were just 10. She died in the hospital after another heart attack. No, it’s not that the doctors were too late, it was her own choice. You and mom weren’t there as there was a tournament. Only to come home later to find your dad missing, sending him a happy text first, only to get a call later to tell them she died.  <br/>You sat on the bed staring at the wall as another sleepless night was on its way.  You remembered doing this from a young age, ever since your grandmother died. Guilt was eating you alive. <br/>----</p>
<p>Jeongin was laying next to you, as you had a sleepover. He opened his eyes as he didn’t feel your warmth. “Y/N? Hey? What’s wrong?” You were softly crying as you were embraced by him. </p>
<p>“I never said goodbye to her! Cause of a stupid tournament!” You cried out. You felt so guilty and weird, you never cried in front of him especially not at a sleepover. He holds you close to him as he tries to calms you down. You fell asleep in his arms like always when he was there with you.</p>
<p>----<br/>After your grandmother died, secrets came out of the bag. She smoked, got diagnosed with cancer, and what for you the biggest shock was that your grandfather wasn’t your actual grandfather. He had adopted your dad. He wasn’t planned, it was all a mistake. A crime that was hidden away.<br/>Your grandfather always stayed the kind man he was, but it was clear he was missing things. He didn’t have a wife anymore who tells him to do stuff. His mental state clearly went backward, being diagnosed with Alzheimer's and quickly going into an elderly home. you haven’t seen him in nearly half a year now, because of difficulties.<br/>----</p>
<p>You look at Jeongin before your eyes went back on the road. “Jeongin? I’m nervous; I haven’t seen him in a while... I don’t even know if he remembers me.” The two of you got into the elderly house and walks to your grandpa. “Hello, do you remember me?” The elderly male looks up and looks confused. “Do I know you? You know you look like my daughter in law.” This made you tear up. “That’s my mom; I’m your grandchild.” The man looked in shock and went back to confused.</p>
<p>“Do I know you? And you young man do I know you” You grab his hand with a sad smile. “Grandpa it’s me y/n and this is my boyfriend Jeongin.” You two stayed for ten more minutes before leaving again. “Now you know why I don’t want to visit him. I love him dearly, but for him, I do not exist. And it’s painful...” </p>
<p>You look out of the window. “At least he’s still happy, even if he doesn’t recognize me anymore.”</p>
<p>----<br/>You still had your other grandparents, but things weren’t always great with them. You were in good terms with your grandmother, but the bound with your granddad was different. They were judgmental and slightly racists at times, but your grandmother could accept it more. You died your hair blue years ago and the disproved stares were pointed at you. You see, a few years before that he fell off his bike, you all thought he had some kind of concussion but was never proven as it was never tested. </p>
<p>It was painful to hear, nearly every year you get a call that he had an accident again with the bike. It was years later that you could see the damage done to his brain. He was no fun anymore and over-emotional. Crying at nearly everything. </p>
<p>Around a year ago he had an operation to get an artificial knee. You remember clearly how your friend wasn’t thinking by saying. ‘You know you can die while having an operation, it happens a lot with old people.’ Well, that broke the friendship as there were major problems with the anesthesia. Instead of an epidural, he needed full anesthesia. Which had brought even more damage to him? And a few weeks ago he fell off the bike again, he didn’t see a car and got hit. He got lucky with just two broken ribs. Saying stuff like. “I got really lucky! It’s my own fault. I should have been dead...”<br/>----</p>
<p>“Yeah, we need to go to dinner! My grandpa will go crazy is we won’t come.” You yelled at Jeongin, trying to grab your stuff as quickly as possible. Jeongin walks towards you and kisses your head. “Yeah, yeah. You are lucky that I do find them nice, despise how racist they can be at times.” Jeongin ruffles your hair and grabs the car keys. </p>
<p>It was a short drive to the restaurant, but once arriving you could see their looks.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we are a bit late.” You noticed that your aunt and uncle weren’t here yet, which made you feel a bit better. You two sat down and immediately started talking. “So how are you and your Chinese boy?” Grandma asked.</p>
<p>You immediately looked disappointing. “He’s Korean, but we are doing fine!” You said smiling even though you were angry. They did their best to communicate with him, but there was a language barrier that made it slightly harder. </p>
<p>Once the others arrived you all ordered food, you were holding Jeongin’s hand through the whole dinner. Your grandpa was very nerve-wracking by wanted to leave or ask for a waiter if someone didn’t have any to drink anymore. </p>
<p>But in the end, it was a nice dinner; there were a few comments on which you showed disapproval. “Well that could have been worse, but that man is so nerve-wracking, it’s obvious he’s not used to sitting down and just talk.” You complained while walking to the car to get home.</p>
<p>----<br/>Your aunt is a real complainer and a gossip girl. Every day it’s something new to complain about, then it’s her work or her friends. It get’s really annoying after a while, even to the point where you were celebrating if you didn’t see her in a few weeks. </p>
<p>Your uncle was very chill, but slightly paranoid when it came to gems. His older age made it even worse. Your aunt didn’t really care about that, cause she is 10 years younger. She did have asthma but she made it clear she wasn’t afraid of dust.<br/>----</p>
<p>“Jeongin I tell you! She is not going to give the party when not everybody comes! She loved the attention.” You said looking at your phone. </p>
<p>“See I told you so.” You showed him a text message with that she was going to put her birthday party on another date. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have expected something else anyway.” You hugged Jeongin and started to kiss him passionately when you get another text from your aunt with the same information as before.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you she will send everybody a text, both in group chats and personal.” At that moment Jeongin’s phone went off and got the same text from your aunt. </p>
<p>“I told you so!” You yelled laughing. “Well, the positive thing is that I don’t have to worry about her now and the party. Cause it made me go crazy!” Jeongin smiled at you and throws you on the couch to cuddle.</p>
<p>“You know, they are planning on coming this weekend, we should clean. You know how uncomfortable he gets if it’s not fully clear.” You whined out as you didn’t like cleaning that much.</p>
<p>----<br/>You and your mom were like a roller coaster. Then you were best friend and then you were each other enemies, but the last few months being each other enemies was more often then being friends. You drove each other crazy. In her eyes, you weren’t allowed to be angry or pissed off, while she could scream at you at any time. She started demanding more and more, which made you lock yourself in your room. She would come in from time to time. </p>
<p>Your mom had made a few comments about you being overweight and needed to get skinnier. She just doesn’t understand you at all, what she could see as playful could be hurting for you, no matter the pained expressions she never stopped. </p>
<p>She made you feel even more insecure, you didn’t trust her anymore with something important. She never listens, if you say she must not do it she does, which makes you angry and it leads to her ignoring you for the rest of the day expecting an apology she will not get. </p>
<p>Your dad was a sweet man, he always tried his best to break off any fight you had with your mom. But you feel scared of him, you didn’t want to make him angry at all. You remembered the reason as if it happened yesterday. Your mom and dad were fighting, screaming about dinner. She made it when he threw a glass to her head.</p>
<p>It made you afraid of shattering glasses or screaming<br/>----</p>
<p>You were walking around the park with Jeongin as it was your guys' date. You hold his hand as you walked. There was a man screaming loudly at some kids and your first reaction was clinging onto Jeongin.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything and he made sure you were away from it quickly and found a nice place where you two could see the horizon. Jeongin put the blanket down and then the backpack with food.</p>
<p>“You know Jeongin? I really love you, you accept me for who I am and my crazy family. They really like you even if they won’t say it out loud.” You said smiling as you looked at the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>